Currently, there is no standard way for computing devices in closed areas without a clear view of the sky (such as indoors or in urban canyons, etc.) to be able to determine their global position. Global Positioning System (GPS)-based devices (e.g., navigation systems, etc.) work outdoors when satellites are in view, but they do not work well when indoors and/or not in clear view of the satellite.